Ocean
by Camaleao
Summary: Cap 04 ON: Eu vou ser o seu único amigo. Você não poderá ter nenhum outro até o dia em que me vencer numa luta.
1. Chapter 1

**Avisos: **Esta fanfic se passa antes da primeira temporada da serie oficial, ou seja, não possui spoilers.

Have fun!

**Ocean**

A primeira etapa do campeonato nacional começou em meio ao inverno, no mês de fevereiro. O general* se mantinha especialmente rigoroso naquele ano, cobrindo de neve as pedras na praia e colorindo de branco a cobertura dos prédios cinzentos.

Tala afastou as cortinas fitando duramente o lado de fora. Era sua primeira viagem ao litoral, mas em nada lembrava as maravilhas de verão expostas nos cartões postais - a praia estava vazia – provavelmente pelo fato de fazer cinco graus do lado de fora. Até o barulho do mar parecia gelado.

"Ei, Tala" – ouviu a voz de Bryan, largada na poltrona atrás de si.

O Falcão estava especialmente comunicativo naquele dia. Tentou puxar assunto por toda viagem de trem ate a costa – muitos deles sumariamente ignorados pelo ruivo – e agora brincava com um cubo mágico, despretensioso de conseguir resolver todos os lados coloridos.

"Sim?"

"Você conhece aquela do marinheiro?"

Tala levantou uma sobrancelha, virando-se sem muita vontade pra ele. "O que?"

"É uma musica bem conhecida no litoral, todo mundo daqui sabe cantar."

Tala pensou que o litoral era grande demais para que _todas_ as pessoas soubessem de fato cantar 'aquela do marinheiro', mas resolveu ficar em silencio e fechar a cortina. Bryan ainda não havia tirado os olhos do cubo desde o inicio da conversa; comentou que a canção falava sobre um marinheiro que promete voltar pra futura esposa, mas o ruivo não lhe deu muita atenção.

"Através dos mares, através das ondas... hoje aqui, amanha lá." O falcão cantou baixo pra si, arqueando discretamente o canto dos lábios sem perceber. " As pessoas geralmente tocam isso na citara, mas eu prefiro no acordeom."

"Você parece saber bastante sobre essas coisas." Falou sem muita vontade.

O falcão levantou o rosto e encarou o lobo com um sorriso rasgado; havia um brilho estranho em seus olhos. "Meu pai era pescador, lobo. É minha obrigação saber as canções do mar."

O ruivo grunhiu com aquela bobagem.

"Tem um orfanato a algumas milhas daqui, eu fiquei lá um tempo. A gente acaba aprendendo essas coisas. Aliás, naquele muquifo eu aprendi _muitas_ coisas."

Bryan fez uma pausa, como se lembrasse de fato de tudo que aprendeu naquele lugar. Tala voltou a olhar pela janela, pensando no que aconteceria com os peixes quando o mar congelasse. Pensou na partida do dia seguinte e na vantagem da Wolborg caso a cuia fosse exatamente como aquilo do lado de fora, ate que reparou sem querer no formato estranho das pedras.

"Ei, Bryan. O que tem ali naquelas pedras?"

O falcão deu de ombros. "Não tenho a mínima idéia. Provavelmente algum corpo morto, ou um baú do tesouro."

O lobo ficou encarando.

"Não me olhe com essa cara. Pergunte ao Spencer, ele deve saber. Ele nasceu aqui, afinal."

Como uma bolha de sabão que estoura, o ruivo percebeu que pouco sabia a respeito do mais velho deles. Conheceu um pouco do passado de Bryan pela convivência. Conheceu um pouco de Ian lendo a ficha do pequeno alguns dias antes dele chegar à abadia. Mas de Spencer sabia apenas que ele já estava lá antes de qualquer um deles chegar ao inferno; sabia que ele era confiável também e que tinha um estilo de luta pratico. E nada mais que fosse verdadeiramente útil.

"Aposto que não sabia disso, não é, Tala?"

O lobo não disse nada, mas a resposta era realmente obvia. Apenas grunhiu novamente em resposta, enquanto via o outro brincar com o cubo em suas mãos.

Notas:

* General Inverno: Nome dado ao inverno russo por ser bastante rigoroso.

* "Aquela do marinheiro" que Bryan se refere é uma canção tipica chamada "Ty moryak" ("Hey, sailor"). É possível encontrar alguns vídeos no youtube.

Fanfic dedicada a Lily Carroll, que não acreditava ser possivel juntar lutadores de beyblade, agua, areia e sal.

Reviews são sempre bem vindas!

**Camaleao.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bem vindos ao segundo capitulo de Ocean.

Sem spoilers, sem avisos.

Have fun!

* * *

Tala adentrou a sala de treinamentos na noite seguinte e sem fazer muito barulho sentou-se num dos níveis superiores da arquibancada.  
De lá podia observar com clareza a cuia de concreto cravada no chão e todos os movimentos da Seaborg, que ia de um lado a outro sob os comandos de Spencer.

"Não esperava ninguém aqui tão tarde. Por que não desce e luta comigo?"

"Boris levou a Wolborg com ele para colocar um novo anel de ataque essa tarde"

Spencer deu de ombros.

"Como quiser."

Correu pelo stadium por mais alguns minutos antes de retirar a beyblade da cuia e enxugar o suor do rosto numa toalha que carregava nos ombros. Sentou-se ao lado de Tala ainda um pouco ofegante.

"Se veio aqui por conta do treino de hoje à tarde, saiba que o Boris já tinha sido avisado."

"Eu não me importo, mesmo se não treinássemos nem mesmo um dia desde que chegamos não existiria chance de perdermos para um bando de amadores. Hoje você foi ao instituto Okyean."

O loiro contraiu as sobrancelhas e meteu no rosto um meio sorriso. Mesmo após tanto tempo ele ainda era surpreendido às vezes pelas tecnologias da abadia que localizavam seus lutadores onde quer que estivessem. Mas não disse nada.

"O que foi fazer lá?"

" O instituto Okyean é um orfanato a algumas milhas daqui. Eles são nossos próximos adversários e eu tinha algumas contas a acertar antes da nossa luta."

"Hn. Acho que já ouvi Bryan falar desse lugar antes."

"Bryan, é?" Spencer deu um riso seco. "Pensei que ele preferiria esquecer sobre aquele lugar."

"Como assim?"

"Quando ele chegou era só um garoto magrelo que chorava demais e era vencido por todos no Beyblade. Não é uma memoria honrosa pra ninguém, Tala."

O ruivo ficara surpreso: Pelo visto sabia menos de todos os seus companheiros de time do que imaginava. Um Bryan diferente da figura violenta e sarcástica era apenas inconcebível demais. Ergueu levemente uma das sobrancelhas, parte curioso, parte irritado.

"Então você já o conhecia antes da abadia?"

"Sim. No instituto Okyean eu era seu único... aliado."

Spencer fez uma pausa. A palavra que queria usar era "amigo", mas descobriu que ainda tinha medo dela.

Sentiu uma serie de memorias se amontoar na frente de seus olhos, sem sentido ou cronologia, mas intensamente vivas.

_Viu seu primeiro encontro com um Falcão ainda pequeno com um joelho sangrando, sentado no chão do instituto berrando que o levassem de volta ao orfanato anterior. Viu a tempestade barulhenta destruir a pequena vila pesqueira e arrastar para longe seu avô e viu Boris lhe entregar pela primeira vez sua fera-bit. _

"_Meu nome é Bryan, quer ser meu amigo? Eu posso te ensinar uma musica se você quiser."_

_Sempre juntos. Lutas de beyblade. Diálogos perdidos no escuro. Reencontro. Adeus._

Fechou os olhos.

"Através dos mares, através das ondas, hoje aqui, amanha lá."

"O que?"

"Nada. É só uma musica que eu aprendi alguns anos atrás."

"Hn" resmungou Tala. "É estranho que vocês se conheçam a tanto tempo e não pareçam tão próximos na Abadia. Cantam até a mesma musica irritante."

"Um ano depois de chegar ao instituto ele foi levado pra algum outro lugar. É provável que nem se lembre." Mentiu.

_Viu Bryan entrar pelos portões da Abadia acompanhados pelo vulto de capa nega que eram os seguranças._

_Viu sorrisos. Confissões. Técnicas avançadas e beyblades sendo destruídas pelo garoto que antes mal sabia segurar um disparador._

_Viu empolgação e medo. Viu o lobo chegar à abadia._

"_Olha, Spencer, como o cabelo daquele cara brilha vermelho no sol". _

_Viu Bryan ser escolhido por Boris. Fazer treinos, ignorar sentimentos. E passar cada vez mais tempo ao lado de Tala._

_Viu a si mesmo ficando para trás._

"Ou talvez as pessoas apenas mudem conforme passa o tempo." Completou Spencer dando de ombros.

Observou a expressão indecifrável que corria nos olhos do ruivo e se levantou, colocando a Seaborg no bolso. " Mas isso não é importante. Boa noite, Tala." Se afastou. "Trate de amanha não perder sua luta."

Seu peito parecia pesar com as memorias recém reviradas. Dor. Mas ele não demonstrou nada.

E saiu da sala de treinamentos deixando Tala sozinho.

* * *

_**Notas da autora**:_ É. Ver seus amigos seguirem em frente e ser deixado pra trás doi.

Segundo capitulo diferente do que eu esperava. Espero que haja nele alguma dignidade.

Okyean é a forma transliterada de океан, que significa Oceano. Esse instituto é criação minha, não utilize sem autorização.

Planos de dominação mundial, torneios e reviews são sempre bem vindos!

**Camaleao**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bem vindos ao terceiro capitulo de Ocean._

_Continuando sem Spoilers ou avisos._

_Have fun!_

* * *

Sentado no banco atrás da cuia, Tala acompanhava a luta a sua frente. Spencer travava um duelo fácil com um garoto de cabelo castanho, sob os gritos da multidão e o olhar frio de Boris á suas costas. Bryan já tinha vencido a primeira. Quando o loiro vencesse esta, o lobo nem precisaria entrar na cuia.

Sentiu um pouco de raiva de Boris pela ordem das lutas, estava ansioso por testar o ataque da Wolborg.

"Hn, esse cara não tem a menor chance. Seria menos vergonhoso se ele desistisse agora, antes da beyblade dele rachar no meio." Lançou Bryan, que se sentava ao lado do ruivo.

"Também acho. Mas ele não parece muito a fim de desistir ainda."

"Vamos, Spencer! Acabe logo com isso!" gritou o falcão em direção à cuia e recebeu um olhar de reprovação do diretor, que ordenou ao loiro que permanecesse na faixa de tempo programada enquanto tomava notas numa prancheta.

"Bela porcaria." Resmungou cruzando os braços sobre o peito e fechando os olhos cinzentos.

No Stadium, a Seaborg atingia ritmada e impiedosa a beyblade avermelhada do outro, porém sempre evitando lhe dar o golpe final. O garoto de cabelos castanhos tentava se manter em pé como podia, ouvindo os berros de seus companheiros de time para que não se entregasse, muito embora sua beyblade já perdesse velocidade e força sob os ataques. Aquela luta não iria durar muito.

"Bryan?"

"O que foi?"

"Você se lembra do Spencer no Instituto Okyean?"

O Falcão abriu os olhos e encarou o ruivo com o rosto imóvel e duro. Parecia tentar ler no outro o significado da pergunta e se fez por um instante um silencio onde só era possível ouvir o choque dos anéis de ataque na cuia. Tala sentiu-se um tanto desconfortável.

"Lembro." Disse por fim voltando a postura natural de escarnio quase teatral e levou os olhos para longe do Lobo. "Ele era o melhor lutador daquela pocilga, se quer saber. E o garoto que ele esta enfrentando costumava ser o segundo melhor."

Tala lembrou-se de ter ouvido o nome ser anunciado nos auto falantes antes da segunda luta, mas não era um fato que tivesse dado muita atenção. Mikhail? Maxim? Pouco importava.

"Ele já estava lá quando eu cheguei. Me impediu de fazer muitas besteiras. Gostava de comer piroshki e olhar o mar. É isso que eu me lembro."

_Na verdade, lembrava-se de tudo. Spencer costumava ser seu único amigo, como poderia ter se esquecido?_

"Mas porque o súbito interesse nas memorias de um pobre rapaz,_ capitão_?" lançou com um sorriso rasgado nos lábios e um brilho maldoso nos olhos.

O ruivo deu de ombros. "Acho que estou apenas curioso."

Vindo da cuia um estrondo logo chamou a atenção de todos. A Seaborg ergueu-se imponente preenchendo o stadium de luz e lançando a beyblade vermelha para fora, imóvel, sob os pés do jovem de cabelos castanhos que mal se aguentava em pé.  
Tala não pode ouvir o que o Loiro disse ao outro ao final da luta; os gritos da multidão e a voz metálica dos auto falantes que anunciavam o resultado da segunda luta encobriam todos os sons com como um grande mar de ruídos.

"Vamos embora, garotos. Nosso trabalho aqui está terminado." Anunciou Boris sumindo no corredor escuro.

"Hn, você deu uma lição àquele imbecil!"

"Não tinha a menor chance de eu perder, Bryan. Eles devem ter ficado surpresos de verdade é com o resultado da sua luta."

E o falcão riu. Então percebeu que tinha algo errado.

* * *

_Engraçado como as ideias se transformam o tempo todo e como ficam diferentes quando você as coloca no papel. _

_Lily Carroll: escrever sobre o Spencer nos faz querer ler o capitulo dele em Bestiario. Providencie! (haha XD)_

_Beylutas, lemons e Reviews são sempre bem vindos._

**Camaleao.**


	4. Flashback I

Bem vindos ao quarto capitulo de Ocean!

Capitulo de flashback com dose moderada de SpeBry.

**Have fun!**

* * *

_._

_Quem olhasse para fora naquela manhã não veria nada fora do comum. O sol batia nos vidros fechados das janelas e derretia aos poucos os resquícios da neve esquecidos no jardim.  
O silencio era apenas cortado pelo barulho das crianças no refeitório, brigando e rindo e pelo barulho dos talheres e xicaras._

_Aquela era uma casa enorme e velha, circundada pelas arvores ao longe e pelo mar aos pés da colina. Tradicional e imutável. Tudo que ninguém queria mais acabava ali._

_Nessas condições, ele apareceu._

"_Seja bem vindo ao instituto Okye-"_

"_ME SOLTA!" Gritou o garoto de cabelo acinzentado desvencilhando seu braço das mãos enrugadas da diretora. "Eu não vou ficar aqui! Me levem de volta!"_

_Um barulho de pneus se distanciando permaneceu ao fundo por alguns instantes, mas ninguém pareceu notar._

"_Creio que isso não seja possível, Bryan. Agora –"._

"_Não! Eu tenho que estar lá quando minha mãe vier me buscar! Me levem de volta!"_

"_Bryan!"_

_A diretora lançou um suspiro cansado ao perceber que seria inútil. Pediu a sua assistente que conduzisse o novo interno ao quarto assim que se acalmasse e abriu espaço entre os vários garotos curiosos e amontoados ao seu redor. Bryan permanecia aos berros, apenas com uma pequena mochila cinzenta nas costas e um bocado de revolta nos lábios._

* * *

_._

_Nos fundos do casarão um garoto lançava uma beyblade rustica numa cuia improvisada de madeira. Era grande demais para sua idade e destacava-se pela robustez e pelos cabelos loiros espetados em sua cabeça. Concentrado, tentava um novo movimento de ataque que parecia bastante complicado aos olhos de Bryan._

"_Ei"_

_O garoto de cabelo acinzentado viu um pequeno par de olhos verdes quando o loiro se virou, impaciente. O que Spencer viu foi apenas um garoto magrelo comum. _

"_O que você quer?"_

"_Por que você está sempre sozinho?"_

_Não houve resposta a principio. "Quem é você?"_

"_Meu nome é Bryan." – " Quer ser meu amigo?" _

_O loiro lançou um suspiro inaudível. Girou novamente sua beyblade, de costas._

"_Eu posso te ensinar uma musica se você quiser."_

"_Eu não quero saber de musica nenhuma, me deixe em paz. Eu estou tentando criar uma coisa importante aqui."_

"_O que é?"_

"_Um ataque de beyblade. O mais forte de todos."_

_Bryan sorriu. Estava decidido em seu modo ingênuo; assim sem perceber, colocou a mão no pequeno disparador em seu bolso e se aproximou._

"_Vamos fazer uma luta. Se você vencer, eu te deixo em paz e ai você pode continuar testando esse seu ataque. Se você perder, se torna meu amigo. O que me diz?"_

"_Você é um idiota."_

"_Está com medo?"_

_E assim o loiro teve a vitória mais rápida de sua vida._

* * *

.

"_Você è horrível nesse jogo. Não devia aceitar uma luta que não pode ganhar."_

"_Cala a boca. Eu não sou um covarde."_

_Naquela noite Bryan fora desafiado para uma luta de beyblade por Mikhail, em frente a todos os internos. Vira o garoto de cabelo castanho zombar de sua mãe e antes que qualquer um pudesse evitar, o garoto de cabelo cinza aceitou o convite com um soco forte nos dentes do outro._

"_O problema é que você lança sua beyblade muito mal. Se continuar com o ombro levantado desse jeito, nunca vai ter giro o bastante pra vencer uma luta."_

_Bryan levantou o rosto, atingindo o outro com um olhar ofendido._

"_Eu posso te ensinar, se quiser."_

"_O que?"_

"_Eu nunca gostei daquele cara. E decidi que vou ser seu amigo."_

_Quase um mês havia se passado desde que Spencer e Bryan se enfrentaram pela primeira vez. Ainda que o resultado não tivesse mudado, quase todos os dias o novato o desafiava - sempre com a mesma proposta. Mesmo que Spencer não fosse admitir, era confortável diminuir sua solidão. De algum modo ele começara a gostar da presença daquele garoto ._

"_Mas tem uma condição." - "Eu vou ser o seu único amigo. Você não poderá ter nenhum outro até o dia em que me vencer numa luta."_

_Bryan abriu um sorriso torto e infantil, que por pouco o loiro não confundiu com uma careta de dor. Fora a primeira – e ultima –vez que vira o outro sorrir daquela maneira. Ele estava feliz._

"_Tudo bem. Eu não quero nenhum outro. Você é o único amigo que eu preciso, Spencer."_

* * *

_._

_Em segredo, desceram à praia ao pé da colina naquela manhã para treinar. O sol ardia sobre eles e iluminava as ondas ruidosas da maré cheia. Bryan lançava sua beyblade na areia macia, girando poucos instantes antes de parar por completo, furioso._

" _É impossível treinar nesse lugar!"_

"_È muito difícil controlar na areia" disse de costas, ao lançar sua beyblade na agua. "Mas se conseguir ai, vai conseguir em qualquer cuia."_

_O garoto de cabelo cinzento resmungou algo ininteligível. Alguns metros adiante Spencer movia os braços e dava ordens a sua beyblade, que logo formou um redemoinho. Num salto tentou perfurar a agua, mas ao chocar-se foi lançada com força em direção as pedras._

"_Ei, esse é aquele golpe que você estava tentando criar?"_

"_É. Mas ainda falta alguma coisa para o meu Furacão Voda dar certo."_

"_Furacão Voda?" Bryan gargalhou. "Que nome mais idiota!"_

_O loiro enrubesceu levemente e uma veia saltou de suas têmporas._

"_Por que você não chama de Impacto Voda? É um nome bem mais forte."_

"_Hn. Acho que tem razão."_

_Sentaram-se sobre as rochas que avançavam sob o mar e observaram por alguns instantes o choque das ondas. O mundo lhes parecia incrivelmente simples.  
Bryan ainda não era um lutador habilidoso , mas aos poucos deixava de ser somente um garoto comum mesmo aos olhos dos outros internos._

_Já Spencer vivia seus dias mais felizes; e de modo sábio não pensava muito sobre isso._

"_Ei, Spencer"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Como você veio parar aqui?" Aconchegou-se ao lado do outro e apoiou a cabeça sem muito jeito em seu ombro. "Você nunca me contou como chegou ao instituto Okyean."_

"_Ah." O loiro ponderou por um instante, mas o outro não percebeu. "O meu avô tinha uma uma cabana nos rochedos; ele era dia houve uma tempestade muito forte e a cabana foi destruída, junto com meu avô. O mar o engoliu."_

_Uma pausa. O outro ouvia em silencio._

"_Eu estava escondido no meio das arvores, longe dali. Na manhã seguinte, quando as coisas se acalmaram, eu corri até a cabana destruída e encontrei o corpo do meu avô quando o mar o devolveu." Uma onda chocou-se contra as rochas, preenchendo o redor com cheiro de sal. "Eles disseram que eu não poderia mais ficar na vila. Então me mandaram pra cá."_

_Bryan estranhou a frieza daquelas palavras, mas não disse nada. Apenas cantarolou baixinho, perto do ouvido do outro._

"_Através dos mares, através das ondas, hoje aqui, amanhã lá."_

"_O que é isso?"_

"_É uma musica que minha mãe me ensinou. Ela disse que eu deveria cantar sempre que eu ficasse triste. Você está triste agora, não está?"_

_Spencer jogou a cabeça para trás, fechou os olhos e então sorriu._

"_Sem duvida ela á uma ótima mãe."_

"_É claro que sim. Você vai ver quando ela vier me buscar!"_

_Permaneceram em silencio por alguns instantes sentindo o calor do sol e apreciando o contato confortável de tocarem um ao outro, junto as ondas do mar._

_Quando Spencer abriu os olhos, viu um vulto de cabelo arroxeado que os assistia do alto da colina._

* * *

.

"_Por que está fazendo isso?" A voz de Spencer ecoava num misto de surpresa e revolta. "Por que não me disse nada?"_

_Alguns dias antes Bryan forçara uma briga com outro garoto para que assim fosse transferido á outra instituição. Não contara seu plano ao loiro, que descobrira sua intenção apenas alguns momentos antes, ao avistar o outro com sua pequena mochila cinzenta nas costas.  
Para Spencer fora apenas mais uma briga normal. Para ele seria mais uma semana normal. Fora pego de surpresa._

"_Se eu continuar nesse lugar, você não vai conseguir se tornar profissional. Já é a terceira vez que aquele cara de cabelo roxo vem aqui e você rejeita a proposta dele."_

"_Boris."_

"_Se ele te levar para abadia Balkov, você vai poder ser um profissional. Ele se impressionou com seu ataque desde a primeira vez que o viu na praia. Ele disse que você poderia ter até mesmo uma Fera Bit!"_

_O loiro permaneceu em seu silencio furioso e inconformado._

"_É o seu sonho, não é? Eu não quero mais tirar a sua coragem de partir." E sorriu._

_Spencer se aproximou e abraçou o outro com força e sentindo a pesada textura do casaco em seus dedos – e por baixo dele seu coração. _

_Não soube o que dizer a principio. Tinha o desejo de partir tão grande quanto o medo que aprendera a ter de solidão. E naquele momento, tudo que tinha era uma perda e o cheiro suave do garoto em seus braços._

"_Você é um idiota."_

"_Eu sei. Mas eu vou me tornar um bom lutador de beyblade e vou te encontrar lá na abadia Balkov. É uma promessa."_

_Spencer enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço do outro e tomou cuidado para que Bryan não sentisse suas lagrimas. Bryan apenas o segurou mais forte - e então, em silencio, chorou._

_Enquanto isso, como um ano antes, os resquícios de neve derretiam esquecidos do lado de fora._

* * *

**Notas da autora: **Capitulo maior, mais meloso e triste do que estou acostumada a escrever. Ele é uma especie de retorno á epoca em que eu eu considerava SpeBry o shipper principal. (O que faz um punhado de tempo, haha. XD)  
Espero não ter matado ninguém de diabetes com o mini-Bryan inocente, que ganhou muito mais destaque do que eu havia planejado.

Flashback parte II, envolvendo Spencer, Bryan e Tala na abadia e continuação do capitulo 3: em breve.

Capitulo dedicado a Lily Carroll que aceitou fazer comigo o cosplay mais foda do mundo. XD

Lutadores de beyblade, agua, areia e reviews fazem sempre um bom verão.

**Camaleao**


End file.
